russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Iskul Bukol’ Girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano Goes To A Mall Tour
May 30, 2017 Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform), Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform), Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform) The cast of Iskul Bukol, to be led by Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit, is going to a mall tour for their phenomenal support to the Diliman High School era of IBC-13's longest-running sitcom to teach good values and lessons to its high school students. The Escalera sisters Joyce Escalera (Abestano) and Keith Escalera (Cruz) and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit) are set to invite their fans and followers with their high school students. Fans all over the country would be able to watch the number 1 teen comic triumvirate Joyce, Keith and Raisa perform live. Each show is sure to be feel-good treat because the high school girls will,charm their fans. There would be a lot of singing, dancing and of course fun. The girls would also launch their three debut albums through Ivory Music & Video: Secret Love (a studio album by Keith Cruz released on March 15, 2016), Raisa (a studio album by Raisa Dayrit released on March 7, 2017) and Pure Joyce (a studio album by Joyce Abestano released on April 19, 2017). Before its back-to-school treat in the opening school year on June 5, the much-awaited mall tour kicks off on June 2, Friday at the New Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center, Cubao in Quezon City. Next the girls would be in Parañaque on June 8, Thursday at the SM City Bicuta. Also watch out for them on June 14, Wednesday at Starmall Prima Taguig (Vista Mall Taguig City, Activity Center), June 15, Thursday, Glorietta (Activity Center), Makati City, July 20, Thursday, Market! Market!, Taguig City. The other schedules and venues will be posted in the coming months. Since it revived and premiered last January 7, a brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Iskul Bukol has dominated the Saturday primetime habit and increasingly gained popularity over public high schools among young viewers of all ages. Critics hailed it as a 45-minute comedy program based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) and focus on the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as reflects the funny side of high school life in the public high school Diliman High School where they study and learn the lessons and good values. Aside from young viewers, it also attract older viewers like dads and moms. In almost four months on-air, the show has a number of memorable and funny scenes, while providing a weekly dose of laughter and light entertainment with a laughs and lessons learned in many hilarious antics. The curriculum-based sitcom topped the Saturday primetime TV ratings game nationwide. The merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), Diliman High School uniforms and P.E. T-shirts, dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, and Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS). Its soundtrack album of the sitcom released under IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video last May 24, and is now being sold in major music stores across the country. The curriculum-based sitcom was such a huge hit despite the social networking sites like the top trending topics on Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers as of April 2017. For more details about the mall tour, continue to follow the hilarious and exciting high school teen story of the Escalera sisters and Raisa Ungasis in Iskul Bukol, every Saturday, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. Iskul Bukol Mall Tour :June 2, 2017 (Friday) - New Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center (Activity Center), Cubao, Quezon City :Keith (La Bamba), Raisa (Shake It Baby), Joyce (Crush on You by Aaron Carter) :June 8, 2017 (Thursday) - SM Bicutan :Keith (I'm in Love by Lisa Keith), Raisa (Do You Want It by Lonnie Gordon), Joyce (Sugar Sugar by Riverdale Cast) :June 14, 2017 (Wednesday) - Starmall Prima Taguig (Vista Mall Taguig City, Activity Center) :Keith (Gonna Get Your Love by S-Sense feat. Jenny B), Raisa (Moving On Up by M People), Joyce (Licky Licky by Crispy) :June 15, 2017 (Thursday) - Glorietta (Activity Center), Makati City :Keith (Mamma Mia by A-Teens), Raisa (Beautiful Life by Ace of Base), Joyce (Superhero by Daze) :July 20, 2017 (Thursday) - Market! Market! :Keith (Always You by Jennifer Paige), Raisa (One for Sorrow by Steps), Joyce (Be My Lover by La Bouche) 'IBC Store' Maximize its merchandising of programs to promote its own productions withtin items. :IBC :89 DMZ :Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? :PBA :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell :Eh, Kasi Bata! :My Little Anghel :High School Life :KapinoyLand :Magic Kamison :Iskul Bukol :Maya Loves Sir Chief :Hey it's Fans Day!